


Woodsy fresh

by itendswithz



Series: Slave Stiles Hale [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cliffhanger, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Slavery, out door sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itendswithz/pseuds/itendswithz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While patrolling the territory borders, Derek finds a way to have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woodsy fresh

**Author's Note:**

> a whole year later, this series updates.
> 
> Also, fair warning: this ends on a cliffhanger! I'm writing the next part right now but I wanted to get this up first.

_Seven months into ownership_

Derek makes sure each step is as silent as possible. His strides are light, not crunching leaves or breaking twigs. The point of patrolling the territory is to reaffirm the pack scent on the borders and to stop any supernatural creature from sneaking onto Hale land. Of course Derek's stealth is fruitless with Stiles yammering on next to him.

"Seriously! How could you not think that was the most amazing movie? When do you think the sequel's coming out?" Stiles says for the hundredth time since Derek took the pack to see Iron Man.

Derek looks over to see wide, ember eyes imploring Derek to know when - not **if** but **when** \- the second superhero movie will be in theaters. Derek doesn't understand Stiles' love for the film - it was explosions, bad jokes and a false storyline. He would have fallen asleep if the human hadn't been providing insight and comments during every scene. 

It hadn't escaped Derek's attention last week when the rest of the pack sat a couple rows away from their alpha and his slave. He had thought they were giving the pair some privacy but it became clear just how untrue that thought was minutes after the previews started. The assholes just didn't want to hear Stiles' completely unprovoked commentary. Even if it was pretty enlightening.

Derek mentally shakes his head before replying. "Stiles, we're patrolling. You have to be quiet."

The look Stiles gives is answer enough. Derek knows there hasn't been any outsiders entering the area since Danny, Jackson and Lydia settled back into town. He had expected the trio to live in the mansion like Boyd, Erica, Scott and Allison do, but Danny's parents were still alive in town and the teens decided to live with them instead. Stiles was the one who suggested the pack see a movie as a bonding activity. It was only until after the credits did Derek realize that Stiles just wanted to see the film.

"But this is boring," Stiles interrupts Derek's thoughts. "Shouldn't we be fighting feral wolves or something?"

Derek snorts a laugh. "Most feral wolves avoid a territory guarded by an alpha and especially one with a strong pack," he answers. "We have to walk the perimeter so other packs know who's in charge when they enter the preserve."

"Oh and you're the one in charge?" Stiles asks with a glint in his eye.

Derek fakes looking around before he's shoving the slave up against a nearby tree. He voice drops low and sultry, "Yeah pup. I'm in charge."

Stiles shivers and pushes up into Derek's embrace. His long, slim body aligning with Derek's perfectly. Stiles leans down and in, licking at Derek's chin and jawline before slotting his lips over the wolf's. The kiss is slow and deep - not a passionate embrace but the kind of kiss that only couple that are comfortable with each other can have. A kind of kiss Derek hasn't had since he was a teenager.

The thought should freak him out but it only makes him thrust shallowly into the other boy's crotch. If the responding erection is any indication, then Stiles must feel something similar. 

But Derek doesn't want to ask that question yet. He knows he can't avoid his feelings, can't avoid finding out if Stiles feels the same. But right now he just wants a quick fuck in the woods. Derek pulls back to see Stiles' lips red and so soft looking. The alpha smiles a tiny twist of his lips before he's sliding down to bite and lick the pale throat. Derek wants to do more than just mark his boy up again, so after a harsh bite he places firm hands on Stiles' waist and pushes the boy back against the tree trunk again. Using a claw, Derek flicks the buttons on the teen's jeans. Stiles just leans back, lacing his fingers together behind his head, and jutting his hips out a lit more.

Derek squats down, dropping his knees to crunch dried leaves, ending up eye level with Stiles' zipper. He grabs the little piece of metal in his teeth and pulls it down slowly. He looks up to see Stiles smiling and he doesn't even try to stop his own smile from returning to his face.

Derek slides his hand up the jean covered thighs until he can wrap them around the loosened fabric. The alpha exhales lightly and begins to gradually pull Stiles' pants off. Once the material is past his slaves' knees, he drops it letting gravity finish the task. Derek trails his hands over the golden brown hairs on Stiles' legs, enjoying the prickly feel of the light dusting before he leans in to nuzzle the growing erection. Stiles is pretty hard, almost poking out of the red and yellow briefs. Derek sucks the teen's balls into his mouth, wetting the cotton substance. He can feel Stiles trying to hump his face, so with quick, unyielding hands, Derek shoves Stiles back against the old oak. 

Stiles exhales a laugh but drops his hands to card through Derek's hair. Not pushing or pulling Derek to where Stiles wants. Instead, it's a smooth caress that's the teen's way of asking for forgiveness for trying to take over. A recognition that Derek is the one in charge.

Pushing the soaking wet underwear out of his mouth, Derek moves up to give tiny kisses to Stiles's dick. He licks the cock through the briefs before setting at the head. There, he wraps his tongue around the smooth skin and pulling the briefs down, Derek follows encasing the cock as it's freed. When he reaches the root, Derek moves one hand to cup Stiles' balls and using his thumb rubs the underside of the sack. He sucks hard enough to hallow out his cheeks and begins a slow climb back to the head.

Stiles is panting by the time the wolf pops off for a quick intake of breath. "Der-derek! Don't stop, don't stop." 

Derek huffs a laugh but quickly returns to his task, sliding up and down the cock repeatedly. He keeps the blowjob clean, making sure to swallow the inevitable build up of spit and precome. In the seven months they're been together, Derek has learned that while he likes it wet messy, likes to **see** the proof of their fucking, Stiles likes everything to be neat and clean.

The fingers in Derek's hair tighten - a sure sign that Stiles is about to cum. Derek pushes himself back to the head once more before twirling his tongue around the crown and squeezes the human's ballsack just a tad to tight. The action is enough and Stiles blows his load in the wolf's mouth. Derek gulps as much as he can as fast as he can but he has to keep pushing some of the salty mixture back to dribble down his chin - he's still learning to swallow a full load. 

The dick in his mouth slowly starts to go limp so Derek pops off and licks it as clean as possible. He's righting Stiles clothes when a pair of soft palms cup his cheek. The alpha looks up to see Stiles lowering himself to be equal with Derek's face. The teen ends up squatting awkwardly, his jeans bunching around his pale knees and calves.

Stiles kisses him once, just a delicate press of lips. Then Stiles leans slightly back and keeping his eyes open, golden orbs focused just past Derek, Stiles speaks calmly.

"Don't freak out," the teen's velvety words bush against Derek's nose, "but there's a man watching us."


End file.
